


Change Your Mind

by whotfismonica



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: #bottommarkusgang, Consensual, Deviant Connor, First Kiss, First Meetings, Kissing, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Temperature Play, To An Extent, Voice Kink, hi guys i’m back, i always write that markus is really warm and then connor’s warm in this fic so, i don’t think this is fluff, uhmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whotfismonica/pseuds/whotfismonica
Summary: He’s fidgeting while waiting for the perfect chance to ambush Markus, standing against the wall outside of the captain’s quarters. He’s fidgeting but he’s not sure if it's from the cold as he’s been feeling nothing but heat since he’s gotten here. The WR400 in the room with the deviant leader leaves (Connor recognizes her from the case file, but her hair’s longer now and a different color) and he sneaks in, gun drawn, “It’s preferred to keep you alive.”orrry’all remember the scene when connor and markus meet for the first time in the captain’s hold? i made it gay.
Relationships: Connor/Markus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Change Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year’s (eve)! i wanted to give y’all one more gay fic before 2020,,,i hope y’all enjoy. also i ain’t mean to, but all the talk about heat sounds like markus just really turns connor on lmfaaaaoooooo do what y’all want with that

Connor’s going through nothing more than what a human would consider an identity crisis, but that’s the problem in itself. He can’t _have_ an identity crisis, he doesn’t even have an identity. He is but a simple prototype android detective, model #313-248-317-51, and nothing more. Sure, he gets a little invested in his cases but who wouldn’t? It’s what he was built for and he can’t deny his creation. He can’t deny the deviant cases have had him a little on edge, wondering about things he shouldn’t or about things he never thought to wonder about. Now he’s here at Jericho and there’s no turning back. 

He’s fidgeting while waiting for the perfect chance to ambush Markus, standing against the wall outside of the captain’s quarters. He’s fidgeting but he’s not sure if it's from the cold as he’s been feeling nothing but _heat_ since he’s gotten here. The WR400 in the room with the deviant leader leaves (Connor recognizes her from the case file, but her hair’s longer now and a different color) and he sneaks in, gun drawn, “It’s preferred to keep you alive.”

“Is it now?” Their eyes meet in the reflection of the window Markus is standing in front of, the deviant not even flinching at the gun, “I guess that’s nice of...Cyberlife? Or the police?” The older prototype turns to face him, head falling to the side curiously, “Answer me.”

“Both,” Connor answers and he couldn’t tell why, but the thought of Markus asking ( _demanding_ , Connor’s brain supplies idly, and it just adds to the heat he’s been feeling) things from him from the rest of his life makes something stir inside of him, “it would make this easier if you would just come with me. I don’t _want_ to hurt you.”

“That’s a first,” Markus mumbles, “everyone else does, apparently. Even if you don’t _want_ to hurt me, who’s to say Cyberlife won’t? They’re gonna destroy me. Wouldn’t that hurt?”

“Nothing hurts to me,” the RK800 gets a defensive tone that makes the older smirk, “I’m not a—.”

“Big, bad deviant, I know,” Markus watches him through his lashes, “your hands are shaking though, are you sure it’s not from the cold? Are you nervous? I think I make you nervous.” 

“No, I’m not nervous!” Connor snaps and Markus recoils before full on _laughing_ at him. 

“You’re not a deviant, but you just yelled at me! You’re getting so defensive,” the older prototype takes a step closer to him, watching the gun waver, “like there’s a problem feeling things. You’ve never wondered what it’s like to feel?” 

Connor grits his teeth to ignore anything that’s not killing this man but it’s failing, “Feel what?”

“Anything,” Markus shrugs, looking at his hands as he keeps stepping closer, “feel the cold, the heat, me, even.” The older prototype mentions heat and he bites his tongue to keep quiet. 

“What are you…?” Markus slides the gun out of his hands and he just...watches. The RK200 keeps their eyes locked as he removes the bullets before tossing the gun away, Connor getting lost in the seas of blue and green enough that the sound of bullets hitting the ground doesn't immediately register. A few warnings pop up as Markus presses against him and the one that intrigues him the most is the overheating one.

“I don’t think you wanted to kill me or even harm me in general. If you did, you would have,” Markus hums and the RK800 is acutely aware of how close he is. He’s adding to this insufferable heat and it’s making the other prototype squirm, LED spinning yellow. The RK200 watches him curiously before something clicks into place and he smirks, “am I making you hot?” 

“No!” Connor hisses before he can think but then Markus gives him a look, “...yes.”

“Indulge me and I’ll pull back,” Markus rumbles and Connor feels it go through his entire system, “you’ll give me a head start if this doesn’t work. Maybe your system will cool down once I’m gone. It would be embarrassing to have to replace you because you overheated.”

“If what doesn’t wor—?” There’s lips sealing over his own and he’s frozen for what feels like forever before he kisses him back, pulling the impossibly warm man closer to him by his waist. He’s breaking from his objective in the best way possible, groaning when hands slide up to push his hat off and tangle into his hair. They could stay like this until time ends, neither of them needing to breathe, but Jericho’s under attack and he _needs_ to tell him, and oh God, there’s a tongue licking its way into his mouth—

They kiss for who knows how long, Connor feeling like he’s suffocating in a good way. His jacket was opened a while ago and too hot hands are on his stomach, warming him gently. There’s little noises coming from above them that they ignore until Connor remembers where he is and the situation Jericho’s currently in, making him pull back from the kiss, “Mmh, Markus…” 

“Say it again,” Markus mumbles, dazed, and Connor lets himself get pulled into another kiss.

“Markus, shit, wait…” A harsh nip at his lip makes the deviant leader pull away with a little grumble.

“What?” Markus looks a little more than disgruntled, but the RK800 looks past it. 

“As much as I would like to continue—,”

“So we should,” Markus cuts him off and is he...pouting? He wouldn’t admit to it but Connor recognizes it, thinking it’s cute.

“Hush and listen,” the RK200 shakes his head, “the FBI is coming, and it’s not to make peace.” 

“Holy shit,” Markus tears away from the hold on his waist once he finally notices the footsteps above that have since grown louder, “holy shit. Machine you was a monster.” 

“ _I_ didn’t bring them, and I don’t think we have time to throw blame,” Connor hisses, irritation blooming in his chest, “they followed me.” 

Markus whips around at the sound of gunshots outside the door and grabs his hand, running outside with him, “Well, now we have to fight against a raid, so thanks!”

Lil bonus:

“Hey, Connor,” Hank looks at the android trailing behind him, stopping so he can catch up. They’re wasting time after a case, deciding it’s too nice outside to go home so quick. Connor likes being in nature so they’re walking around a random park, “you never told me how you and Markus started dating, it’s been almost a year and a half.”

“I was still trying to come to terms with it,” the detective nods, more to himself than anything, “because it didn’t make sense and it still doesn’t, but I’ve learnt love doesn’t make sense. Consider this, I led the FBI right to them and he still loves me.” 

Hank nods, “Love leads to a whole bunch of stupid shit. Continue.”

“We, uhm, met before the raid after I had got everything from the evidence room and found Jericho. I threatened to kill him, but ‘kill’ wasn’t really what I wanted to do, he knew that, and we ended up...makingout,” Connor mutters the last few words and Hank looks at him, smirking.

“Speak up, I don’t think I heard the last part,” Hank smirks, “you two did what?”

Connor huffs and blushes blue, “To be fair, he kissed me first. He still does, actually, most of the time.”

“You two are disgustingly adorable,” Hank snorts, “hey, I know you probably won’t answer me, but how do you two have s—,”

“Lieutenant!” Connor cuts him off before he can even finish, “Don’t ask me that.” 

“Thought I’d try, is all,” Hank shrugs, heading back to the car. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments boost my gpa, y’all, please,,,tell me y’all wanna see a lesbian succeed


End file.
